Caring Tears
by RANDOMNATIONS
Summary: DeiTobi Yaoi fic. Don't like, don't read. Deidara wants to see what's under Tobi's mask and both of them end up in tears. A lot of OOCness. Not in line with the main storyline of the series.


**Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters. If we did, Deidara and Haku would never have died, the series would be rated R, and Sauke and Naruto would be together faster than you could say "What the heck just happened?" **

**Author's Note: Hi! Me and GimmeCookie wrote this at about 1 am the other day which is why it has almost not plotline and doesn't make much sence at all... I thought it was somewhat ok, and was bored (me and boredom is a scary combination...) so I got GimmeCookie to put it up for me... **

**[more like threatened her with death, doom and destruction if she didn't**

**GimmeCookie: Sigh This is a total crackfic so don't take it too seriously.**

**Stupidfrog: Oh, and this is a DeiTobi fic, so that means Yoai, so if you don't it don't read it. Constructive critisism is welcome while flames will be laughed at, because you have all been warned(Dun Dun Duuuuun!)...**

Tobi stared blankly at Deidara.

Now, for Tobi to stare blankly at anything for any period of time was shocking on its own. But the reason was something astounding all on its own.

"What?" Was all that Tobi said.

"You heard me, un," Deidara replied simply. "I want to see your face without your mask in the way."

"Why?"

"Because, un."

After a while, "Why? Why do you want too see my face?" Tobi, obviously nervous, responded.

"Because I've had to put up with you for well over a year now, and I haven't seen your face yet. I'm curious, un."

Tobi seemed to glare through the mask. "People have gone years without seeing my face. Some have never seen it. I'm a good boy. I'll do what is told of me, but just because you want to see Tobi's face doesn't mean you're gonna see it."

"But, please, un. You're mine; I want all of you, no exceptions. Tobi, please, un!"

Tobi blushed. "I don't want you to see it. You won't like it."

"Tobi, you know I love you, un. That means I love all of you, no matter what it looks like, un."

"You're an artist. My face is a work of art, I guess, but not in a good way." Tobi turned away looking for a hole he could climb into and die.

"Tobi, please, un. I don't care what it looks like, un. All of you is a piece of art to me, and in a good way, un."

With that, Tobi sank down to the floor, and Deidara could see his form shaking as sobs threatened to overcome him. Deidara watched a single solitary tear fell down past the boundaries of his mask and dampen his cloak.

Deidara hurt, watching his partner cry like that. Engulfing Tobi in the most comforting hug imaginable, Deidara was close to tears. "Tobi, please, un, don't cry, I love you, un! Just please, show me? It can't be that bad, un……" he trailed off.

Tobi nodded, unable to speak past his tears, and motioned for Deidara to take off the mask.

Deidara did so, unable to speak through tears of outrage. He hated himself for doing this to Tobi. Deidara raised his arms and put them behind Tobi's head, working the knot that held the mask in place. Succeeding in his task, he simply let the mask fall to the floor of their room with a loud clatter.

Deidara gasped.

Tobi looked far younger than he had ever imagined. He couldn't possibly be any older than 20… But his face and neck showed far more abuse than 20 years of life could provide for all those scars to be natural. It was clear as the eyes, or eye, in Tobi's case, could see: Tobi had been physically abused.

Other than an impressive amount of scars, Tobi had a face that was unbelievably beautiful. His dark hair fell in waves around his face. His lips were perfectly shaped, red, and just begging to be kissed. The one eye that seemed to work was obsidian.

"You're beautiful, un," Deidara said, caressing Tobi's face. "I told you I wouldn't hate you, un,"

Another tear fell from Tobi's dark eyes as he turned away. "Tobi was always a good boy. Tobi was always good. But they hurt Tobi anyway, and they never stopped, and one day it became too much and Tobi didn't want to be hurt, so he killed them all and left."

"You did the right thing, Tobi, un. You should have done it sooner- nobody gets to hurt my Tobi, un!"

Tobi didn't seem to hear him. "Why did they hurt me, Deidara-sempai? What did Tobi ever do wrong?" And with that question hanging, Tobi collapsed into tears.  
Deidara did everything he could to comfort Tobi, but couldn't answer the one question that would end his suffering. It was not like he could say that Tobi had done nothing wrong; it would never appease his partner. In the end, there was no safe way out of the situation, as, if he told Tobi what he did wrong, he would never stop beating himself up over it. Deidara finally gave up.

"Tobi, I give up, un! I can't tell you what you did wrong! I can't do anything to make you stop hurting, un! And if you think that I wouldn't do ANYTHING to make it stop, you're WRONG, UN!"

Tobi looked up, startled. "I don't understand."

"I love you, but I'm done with this shit of yours, un!"

"Alright then." Tobi leaned over and picked up his mask before standing up. "I'm a good boy, I won't whine. I don't want you to be miserable too…"

"TOBI….." Deidara threw Tobi to the ground. "If you at like that one more time I'll have to take drastic measures, un….." Tearing off Tobi's mask, he softly kissed the younger man.

Tobi was frozen for a moment, until his brain registered what was happening, then he found himself kissing back enthusiastically, marveling at the sensation of his lips working together with someone else's.

Deidara broke away. "Tobi, you don't get it, un. You can kiss me as much as you want-and I see those eyes, I know you want to, un- but you just don't get it, Tobi, un!" Deidara collapsed against Tobi, sobbing.

Tobi just held the shorter man against his chest and let him cry. After a few minutes of silence he decided he didn't like Deidara sad. It made him sad. Flipping Deidara on his back, he kissed Deidara's forehead, breathing in his scent.

"TOBI GET OFF ME, UN!"

Startled he rolled of obediently, sitting a few feet away. "What's wrong, Sempai?"  
Deidara sobbed into his hands, completely ignoring- or trying to ignore- his spiky-haired partner.

"It's all wrong," he sobbed, "It's supposed to be something but pain, something but meaningless, empty kisses, un,"

Tobi just sat there, watching and listening. "I…I don't think it's meaningless…" He trailed off.

Deidara only cried harder.

"Why do you think it's meaningless?" An empty question, asked in a hollow voice. "I don't…" He repeated again.

"You act like I don't matter, like you don't matter, un. I don't like it, it's like you don't care anymore, un."

"Of course I care… Would I still be here if I didn't?"

Deidara raised his head in anger, wet tears flying everywhere. "YES!"

Because plan A, didn't seem to be working, he came up with a plan B. Grabbing Deidara roughly by the arm, he pinned him against the nearest wall. "You seem to have drastically underestimated my feelings for you, Sempai," He growled out before molesting Deidara's mouth with his lips. Pulling back, he kissed away the salty tears on his Sempai's cheeks more gently.

Even though he tried his hardest, Tobi could not stem the flow of tears from Deidara's eye.

"What's wrong Dei-Chan?" Tobi asked innocently, while sucking on Deidara's ear. He got a moan in return for his efforts. "You can tell me…"

"You act like you're in so much pain and I can't do anything to help, un," Deidara sobbed.

Moving his attention from Dei's ear to his neck, he murmured against the warm skin: "Seeing you happy helps, though. I love it when you're happy, so smile and I'll smile in return."

A watery smile was all the response he got, but Tobi was determined. Biting down on Deidara's shoulder, he got a moan and a very clingy, very teary Deidara's lips on his, arms around his back, pulling him closer.

Tobi, always good for new experiences, tried something he hadn't ever done before. Sucking on Dei-Chan's lower lip went onto the "Good" list almost immediately. "Mmmmmm… You taste good, Dei-Chan…" Tobi practically purred.

"Mmmmmm, unnnnnnnn…….." was the only response he got.

Wanting something more expressive than "Mmmmmm," he bit down hard on Deidara's lower lip, begging for entrance. Deidara screamed, and Tobi, taking advantage of the moment, entered Deidara's mouth like a firestorm. Deidara, after a second of panicking, decided he liked the sensation, and accepted Tobi, focusing on there lips moving together instead.

This is going to be fun, Tobi thought mischievously.

2 hours later:

Clothes were strewn across the room. Anyone who didn't know any better would have thought a wild rhinoceros had run through. Anyone that looked closer would have seen two exhausted, nude men, lying contently in each others arms on the floor. Anyone who looked any closer then that would have been blown to shreds by Deidara.

**Stupidfrog: ... I can't believe we wrote something that pointless...**

**GimmeCookie: Well, we did... If you guys like it we'll be happy to write something to go after this.**

**Stupidfrog: If you have any ideas or comments plz drop us a line, hint hint.**

**GimmeCookie: latr XD**!


End file.
